


Bitter Aftermath

by Apollon_Mousagetes



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Major Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollon_Mousagetes/pseuds/Apollon_Mousagetes
Summary: The LEGION's threat is over. The world is safe. But why Persephone Brimstone doesn't feel like she's winning? [A very short one-shot]





	Bitter Aftermath

It’s over. The LEGION is finally defeated. The Morningstar is eliminated. The world is now free from their terror. Everything was back to normal.

Or so Persephone thought.

She thought that when she finally stops LEGION from creating apocalypse, she would be at peace with herself. She thought that she would finally be free from her sins. She thought that she would finally be free from her past. But she’s wrong.

There is one piece of guilt that still lodged in deep in her heart. Her betrayal to her own husband, Lucas.

She was selfish, she finally admits it. Her own distrust was the cause of the rift between her and him. Their relationship that already distant is now gone forever thanks to her. If only she had time to talk to her husband before she destroyed Doctor Babylon’s laboratory, they could still be together.

But it’s already too late. When the Ministry of Envy decided to attack MAYHEM, her Agents fought back and dismantled the Ministry just like how they defeated the other Ministries. It’s already too late for her to beg to her Agents to spare her ex-husband as they had already defeated him.

He’s gone. Leaving a deep gaping hole in her heart as she realized that she still loved him.

He’s gone.

The LEGION may have finally been defeated. But why she feels she’s the one who's lost in this conflict?

Now that they’re gone, what would she do now? What is her purpose? What’s she going to do next?

Her family is gone. Her friends are gone. And now her husband is gone. What would a woman who lived for a very long time do now? She only has her Agents, which no doubt would leave MAYHEM as soon as the LEGION’s last threat is done for good. She still has her wealth and fortune, result from her family inheritance and her former occupation as thief back when she was in LEGION. But what good is riches if she has no one to spend it together?

Is this what it feels to be the winner? Is winning against the LEGION was all she ever wanted?

What good is winning, if she sacrificed the ones she loved to get it?

Lucas is gone. He is gone.

She is alone. She is done.


End file.
